A lamp mounted on a wall or a ceiling generally comprises a fixed connecting seat and a lamp housing body. During use, the fixed connecting seat is connected to a wall or a ceiling in a fixed manner at first and then the lamp housing body is connected to the fixed connecting seat. For easier connection between the lamp housing body and the fixed connecting seat, typically a clamping structure is arranged between the fixed connecting seat and the lamp housing body. For example, Chinese invention patent application 201610805092.X discloses a ceiling lamp structure, comprising: a top lamp house, a lamp body assembled in the top lamp house and an elastic buckle module disposed on the lamp body. The top lamp house comprises a clamping portion disposed on a circumferential side wall of the top lamp house and fitting with the elastic buckle module; when the lamp body and the top lamp house are assembled, the elastic buckle module is compressed under an external force so that the lamp body and the top lamp house are assembled in an abutted manner; after the assembly between the lamp body and the top lamp house is in place, the external force on the elastic buckle module is released, and the elastic buckle module is reset under an elastic force and fits and is connected in a fixed manner with the clamping portion. During dismounting, a press piece of the elastic buckle module needs to be pushed by two hands separately and simultaneously to slide inwards so that the buckle is disengaged from the clamping portion, and then the lamp body can be dismounted and detached relative to the top lamp house.
However, the foregoing connection structure still has a defect of inconvenience in dismounting, in other words, the dismounting requires two hands to hold and push the lamp body, while it is not easy to dismount large or heavy ceiling lamps.
The present invention is proposed to address the defects in the prior art.